


Warm Me

by lavenderlotion



Series: Exclusive Fic Round-Up [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 03, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stubble scrapped the back of his throat and the pressure of his dad’s lips was almost lost to the water. Stiles shuddered, his entire body shaking as his heart broke into a million pieces even as he turned around. His dad’s face was rough under the tips of his fingers, but his lips were soft when Stiles kissed him.





	Warm Me

Stiles slipped into the bathroom, a wall of steam hitting his face. Dad had been in the shower for...for a long time, and Stiles was worried. The shower was still running and Stiles was surprised that there could still be hot water left with how fogged up the entire room was. The ceiling fan sounded like it was trying to drown out the sound of the water, the way it was whirling away loudly. 

He took a deep breath but it got caught up in his throat and it tumbled out of him.

"Is there room for one more," Stiles asked quietly, fiddling with the bottom of his t-shirt. 

There wasn't an answer, and Stiles' heart was beating all the way up in his throat. He felt nauseous, his body completely devoid of the adrenaline that had been keeping him going since the moment he had stepped out of that bath, and he felt like he could feel the ice in his  _ bones _ .

"Stiles?" his dad asked, and Stiles hated the exhaustion in his voice, hated even more that he was the cause of it.

"Yeah," he said, just a bit louder, and Dad pulled the curtain back enough to peer out. His face looked worn, older than it should, and Stiles’ heart ached even as his stomach twisted sharply.

His dad’s expression was one of concern, more than Stiles believed he was worthy of, after everything that he had done.

"What's up, kiddo?"

“I’m cold,” he said, because it was easier than saying the thousand other things that were running through his head. 

“C’mere,” Dad said quietly, his voice softer than Stiles would have imagined, and he had to bite into his bottom lip to keep in a sob that almost slipped out. 

Stiles pulled his shirt over his head, shivering as the still-damp fabric clung to his skin. He peeled himself out of his jeans, letting his boxers fall to the floor as he toed off his socks. The water, when it hit his skin, was still hot, but the heat of his dad’s chest was warmer when he pressed in close.

When his dad wrapped his arms around him, Stiles let his knees go weak. Dad held him up like Stiles knew he would, and he hung his head down so the water would hit the back of his neck. This was...something that they had never done before, but Stiles wasn’t surprised. They had been dancing around this, dancing around  _ them _ , for weeks, months, years. 

Stubble scrapped the back of his throat and the pressure of his dad’s lips was almost lost to the water. Stiles shuddered, his entire body shaking as his heart broke into a million pieces even as he turned around. His dad’s face was rough under the tips of his fingers, but his lips were soft when Stiles kissed him. 

“I love you,” Dad told him, breathing the words into the space between them. Stiles said them back, letting his tears get swallowed up by the water raining down on them. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/) and [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/lavenderlotion)


End file.
